


A Warm Welcome

by clashofqueens



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clashofqueens/pseuds/clashofqueens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dacey's missed her husband while he's been away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Warm Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy fluff with babies and wall sex. AU where RW never happened.

Laughter fills the halls of Deepwood Motte, as dark haired girls and boys dash around the tables of the longhall crying out “For Deepwood!”, “For Bear Island!”, “Winterfell!” and “King in the North!” as they battled each other for supremacy. Smiling down at her three little ones running about with their cousins, laughing and careless like she’d been at their age, she sipped lightly from the summer wine of the Arbor that Lyra had sent as a name day gift. Beside her, the Lord’s chair was empty, Bartie was called away to Winterfell these past few weeks, and while the children kept her plenty busy, Dacey felt unbalanced without her husband at her side.

With a familiar screeching squeal, the tall oaken doors to the hall opened, and a loud burst of overjoyed children announced the return of Lord Glover. In turn, each of their children ran to embrace him, arms wrapping around whatever part of Bartie they can reach. In two steps he’s trapped, chained in place by their three giggling cubs. “Monsters,” Bartie declares with a smile “every one of you.” Another chorus of giggles and squeals, and Dacey can’t help laughing softly as she reaches her husband.

“Hello, my love.” Awkwardly leaning over her pile of squirming and laughing children, Dacey brushes a kiss over Galbart’s lips, that familiar spark of arousal in her belly reminding her of how long her husband’s been away. “Hello, darling.” Whispering to her with a look that was far too inappropriate considering their children are wrapped around his legs, Dacey flushes and smiles.

“Hullo, Daddy.” Their youngest, bright eyed and fierce Maege, stares up at him with her big brown eyes, and Galbart bends slightly to pick her up. Tugging her father’s cheek down a bit, Maege kisses him lightly, a high giggle at how prickly his cheeks are.

“I missed you, Daddy.”

“As did I, Maege, you and your brothers, and especially your mother.” Again his eyes move over her in a way that’s entirely inappropriate and Dacey clears her throat as she takes Maege from him. “You and your brothers’ need to wash up again for dinner, you’re all messy again.”

Quickly enough the hall is cleared, and Dacey steps closer to embrace her husband. Kissing him more firmly, Dacey smiled warmly up at him. “I missed you, the children missed you as well. I don’t tell the stories the ‘right way’ apparently.” His arms tightened around her, and he buried his face in her neck, breathing in the scent of her hair.

She smiles, his embrace speaks to how much Bartie missed her as well. Nearly five weeks apart was a long time for the both of them but not as long as when she went to see her sister. Slowly, his hands begin to wonder over her body, awakening urges with every touch. “Galbart…” In the longhall of all places, and despite her desire to continue onwards with this, to let him take over her senses with his touch and taste, Dacey knows it can’t be here.

“Wait, my love…. just a moment.” She takes his hand, and walks then runs towards a door she knows leads to a small antechamber. Once they enter the room, Bartie is upon her, whirling Dacey about as he presses her to the wall, the door shutting behind them with a soft click as he presses her to the cold, wooden wall. “Galbart…” Moaning his name in surprise, Dacey presses back against him as he kisses her desperately. Their lips furiously press together, as Dacey feels him run his hands down under her thighs to lift her against the wall.

Tightly wrapping her legs around him, Dacey can’t help grinning at his eagerness, Galbart fervently pushing up her skirts to her waist. Her own hand quickly unlaced his doublet enough to slip a hand beneath it, searching for the warmth of his skin against hers.

One hand moves to awkwardly unlace his breeches, shoving them down just low enough to let out his cock, and with a long smooth stroke, Galbart slides into Dacey’s warm cunt. Gasping as he fills her suddenly, Dacey wraps her legs tightly around his waist, holding him deep inside of her. They stand there for a moment, tightly wrapped about and within each other. Moaning lowly, Galbart buries his face in her hair, long tendrils loosened in their passion.

“Bartie…” Moaning breathless, Dacey clutches at her husband, trying to urge him onwards. “Shhhh, Days…” Bartie’s scared that if he moves now, he’ll lose his self-control, and after five weeks he can’t bare the idea. Pressing gentle kisses to Dacey’s neck, he smiles at her soft whimpers, how she clenches and presses against and around him.

Finally, he started to stroke into her, groaning lightly at the sensation. Soon enough, he’s slamming in her hard, and Dacey’s biting the back of her hand to keep her screams of pleasure from attracting attention of tiny ears. Fucking her hard against the wall, Bartie slips a had between them in search of her clit, wanting to give Dacey her climax first.

She trembles and comes around him easily, moans and shouts muffled behind her hands. Gods how she loved this man, and she whispers as much in his ear as Bartie spills his seed inside of her. Laughing softly as they both recover from their orgasm, Dacey pulls his lips to hers, and kisses him long and slow. “I missed you…” Galbart smiled at her, and pecks her once again before he pulls back.

“I missed you as well, Dacey.” Shifting nervously as he pulled back from her, Bartie smiles awkwardly at her. “I was thinking, my love… that we might… try for another child?” He’s so adorably nervous asking this of her, and Dacey feels happy at the thought. “That sounds like an excellent idea, Bartie. I think Maege would do well with a little sister. Carefully settling her skirts about her, Dacey laces him into his breeches with a cheeky smile.

Just smiling at her, Bartie leans forward to rest his forehead on hers. “I love you, Dacey Mormont.” Smirking slightly, Dacey kissed him, long and slow. “It’s Dacey Glover now, some nice man married me.” He laughs at that, long and loud, and wraps her in a tight hug. “That I did. Come on now, wife, the children will be missing us.”

Grabbing Bartie’s hand, Dacey grins as he pulled her from the room, finally feeling balanced again now that her husband’s returned.


End file.
